


Dating and Discussions

by TheDarkChocolateLord



Series: Keeptober 2020 [12]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Implied Marella Redek/Linh Song - Freeform, Wylie and Tam are protective older brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkChocolateLord/pseuds/TheDarkChocolateLord
Summary: Tam and Wylie make it clear what will happen to Marella if she ever hurts Linh. Written for Keeptober 2020 for the prompt 'Crush'.
Relationships: Marella Redek & Tam Song, Marella Redek & Wylie Endal, Wylie Endal & Tam Song
Series: Keeptober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973125
Kudos: 8





	Dating and Discussions

"I don't get why you two feel the need to  _ both  _ give me the older brother talk," Marella grumbled.

She had come over to Tiergan's house for training with Linh, and they'd agreed to make mallowmelt afterwards. But instead of getting to hang out with her girlfriend, Tam and Wylie had cornered her the moment she walked in the door and forced her to have a talk with them in the living room.

"This is what happens when you start dating Linh, who has one older brother and one brother who is younger by three minutes and forty-two seconds but likes to pretend that he is older," Wylie explained from the opposite couch.

"Hey, I thought that was a secret!" Tam complained.

"Not anymore."

"Can I just let you two fight so I can go say hi to my girlfriend?" Marella tried. She knew it was futile; Tam was famous for being overprotective.

Tam glared at her; the shadows in the room lengthened a little. "If you  _ ever  _ hurt my sister, and this applies to friendship as well as dating just so we're clear–"

Marella rolled her eyes. "You'll kill me. I  _ know _ ."

"No, Linh is perfectly capable of killing you herself," Wylie corrected. "She's incredibly powerful, and I'm not just talking about her ability."

"But if by some chance she doesn't kill you, we will," Tam added.

"Got it," Marella muttered. "Can I go now? Linh's probably wondering what's going on."

Tam shook his head. "Dex and Keefe are giving her the same talk."

"Why?"

"Because they're your friend and cousin, and they don't want you to get hurt, duh," Tam explained. "We coordinated so it wouldn't hold either of you up."

"What are you now, the League of Overprotective Friends?"

"Something like that."

"Plan on this being reciprocated in the future when you finally get a boyfriend," Marella shot back. "With lots of glitter."

"Fitz and I are just friends!"

"You know, I didn't say anything about Fitz."

"Marella?" a voice called from down the hall. "Have they stopped bugging you?"

"They better!" she yelled back, ignoring Tam's spluttering as she headed out to find Linh.

  
  



End file.
